


Filled in the Classroom

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Warming, Extremely Dubious Consent, In Public, Large Cock, M/M, Professor Tom Riddle, Slightly oblivious Harry Potter, Student Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: Harry doesn't know what is happening, but he knows it is not natural. What is even worse is that he likes it, perhaps a bit too much.





	Filled in the Classroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thesilea_in_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilea_in_Space/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Thesilea_in_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilea_in_Space/pseuds/Thesilea_in_Space) in the [TomarryFlashExchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomarryFlashExchanges) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Same age or professor/student - In the middle of class Tom uses a spell or device on Harry to magically manifest his cock into Harry's arse. 
> 
> Cue Harry's suprise and shock at suddenly feeling full and not knowing what is happening

**Filled in the classroom:**

Defence against the Dark Arts is truly Harry's favourite subject. The practical classes are always a lot of fun as professor Riddle teaches them and dares them to think outside of the box. Riddle pushed them to their limits and beyond, wanting nothing but perfection from them. 

It worked wonders, because professor Riddle was a kind and patient man and even Neville had grown to like him. Though at first Neville had been scared, because Professor Riddle could be strict and harsh, like Snape. 

But it didn't take long before Neville realised that professor Riddle was nothing like Snape and he flourished in Defence against the Dark Arts. 

Another positive aspect was that even though Harry is not a bookworm like Hermione he still enjoyed reading the defence books a lot. Professor Riddle had his ways of just making it fun to study and in his 7 years of studying at Hogwarts Harry had never felt bored during his classes. 

Not even when they had to study inside the classroom, and write essays like they were doing right now. 

Harry was writing with his quill, the classroom silent except for the scratchings of their quills. He was so focused on his writing that he couldn't stop his shocked cry when suddenly his arsehole was stretched and filled to the brim. 

His quill snapped into two when his grip tightened on it and Harry's face turned red when he felt everyone's eyes turning to him. 

_ 'What the hell!?'  _ Harry cursed inside his mind as he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. 

"Harry?" Hermione whispered worriedly next to him. 

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" Professor Riddle asked and Harry looked from Hermione to the front of the classroom, seeing that professor Riddle was looking at him with a curious gaze. 

"I-I'm fine, sir. Sorry." Harry got out as he shifted in his seat, still feeling like there was something large stuffed inside his hole. It didn't feel unpleasant, but still it was weird. 

"Okay. Back to work everyone." Professor Riddle said curtly and like always everyone instantly obeyed. 

Harry quickly repaired his quill, not wanting to lean down and grab another out of his bag with the odd feeling inside of him. Harry's mind was turning while he tried to think if he knew of a spell which could do something like this. But he didn't. 

Gritting his teeth he leaned forward, feeling the object inside him twitch. Harry's eyes widened as he let out a soft gasp. 

Harry carefully looked around for who was doing this to him, but all the students were writing, not looking at him at all. Harry gulped and forced his gaze towards professor Riddle's desk, but the man was reading a book. Still the culprit had to be inside this room, right? It wasn't possible to cast a spell though the walls. But then again Harry knew nothing about this kind of spell. 

_ 'Who? What?Why?'  _ Harry had so many questions and he couldn't stop thinking. His mind was preoccupied by what was of inside him. 

There was no way he would be able to concentrate on the lesson or reading any longer. What was even worse, was that Harry got used to it and before he even realised it, it started to feel good. The more time passed by, the harder Harry became. 

Harry had never wanted a lesson from professor Riddle to end, but he wished time would sped up so he could get to the closest restroom and see what was exactly happening down there. 

There was nothing normal about feeling this full, and becoming aroused because of it was even worse. 

It was as if whatever Gods existed out there hated him, because it felt like time had slowed down. Seconds trickling away while Harry desperately needed to jerk himself off. 

He couldn't believe that he was even getting aroused by this. This was not supposed to happen. Yet his body had a mind of its own and soon his cock was leaking steadily inside his briefs. The sticky feeling on the head of his aching shaft only made matters worse. So when the bell rang, signalling the end of the class, Harry wanted to get up and run to the restroom. 

But he was rooted in place, the hard object still buried deep inside of him. He was scared of getting up with it still buried deep inside. Every movement Harry made he had felt it twitch and harden inside of him.    
  
But just as it suddenly appeared, it disappeared again, while professor Riddle addressed the class seated from behind his desk. "Next lesson I want your essays on the best duelling curses and spells and why you would use those." 

The class echoed with  _ 'Yes, Sir.'  _ Harry didn't know if he felt relieved yes or no when his arse suddenly felt empty, clenching around nothing. He would never admit that he missed the feeling, not even to himself. 

But without explaining himself to Ron and Hermione, he strode to the nearest restroom, hiding the hard bulge inside his trousers from sight with his robe. As he hid in one of the stalls, he dropped his backpack to the ground and quickly pulled down his zipper and pulled his aching cock out. 

It only took a few tugs and Harry came with a muffled moan, his free hand covering his mouth. He leaned against the stall wall with his eyes closed in bliss. 

That was without a doubt the best orgasm he ever had. But now that he was more relaxed he popped the button of his trousers open. He pulled both his trousers and briefs down and moved one hand to his backside. 

Slowly he inched closer, moving through his crack and feeling how exposed and open his hole still was. Harry gasped as he traced his finger over the sensitive rim and easily pushed one finger inside. 

It was proof that he hadn't imagined it. Something had filled and stretched his arsehole. Harry shook his head and dressed, trying to ignore the empty feeling inside of him. 

Hermione and Ron were probably waiting in the hallway or perhaps they already went down towards the Great Hall. When Harry walked out into the hallway, there were a few students lingering there before dinner. But Hermione and Ron were not within sight.    
  
Harry sighed, wondering what had happened and if it would happen again. He gritted his teeth in slight frustration and embarrassment when he realised he wanted it to happen again as he made his way to the stairs. "Careful, Mr. Potter." A familiar voice warned him and Harry's head jerked up while he froze. Professor Riddle was standing in front of him, far too close to be appropriate. 

Professor Riddle was smiling at him and Harry grinned sheepishly while taking a step backwards, realising he had been wandering lost inside his thoughts and with his gaze downcast. If professor Riddle hadn't warned him, he would have bumped into him. "Sorry, sir." 

"No worries, Mr. Potter. Do watch your step." Professor Riddle said with a kind smile while he walked past him towards the stairs. Harry let out a deep sigh. Professor Riddle was amazing, truly amazing. 

The Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was adored by everyone and Harry was no exception. Riddle was perfect, flawless and Harry could only hope he would grow up just like him.


End file.
